


Box of Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Aesthetics [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Box of Stars

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156748723@N02/26407269139/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
